B7yc3
| place= 3/18 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 7/21 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 9 | days2 = 33 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 9 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 10 | dayslasted= 72 | totalvotes= 14}} also known as Bryce is a contestant on & . He later competed on Big Brother 5. Profile Name(Age): Bryce (18) Tribe Designation: Bayartai Current Residence: Georgia, US Personal Claim Of Fame: Blindsiding showmances since SBB1 Inspiration in Life: Khaleesi, my future wife Hobbies: Soccer, Computer, PS4, SMASH BROS WII U Pet Peeves: Basically people, more specifically; anyone who smacks their food, anyone who makes unnecessary noises, people who quit, self-centered people, loud people, people touching me, snotty people, rude people, people who do not smile back when walking pass them in a hallway, people who don't say thank you when holding a door open for them, people honking their horns like crazy whilst driving, and there's so much more. 3 Words To Describe You: Straight, Observant, and Reserved If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: Music, my blanket, and my pillow Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Brett Clouser Reason for being on Survivor: Because I enjoy the strategy, social, and physical tests that the game puts you through. I enjoy the aspect of surprises and twists, and overall enjoy survivor. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I have what it takes mentally, physically, and socially to win Survivor. I have been able to get myself out of crazy situations in the past, and can easily bring those tricks back to win this game, or atleast become runner up because I often tell jurors to shut up and am sometimes an asshole in survivor games. Survivor: Mongolia Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile Tribe: '''TBA '''Hometown: Georgia, US Current Residence: Georgia, US Personal Claim To Fame: Blindsiding my showmance in SBB1. Inspiration in Life: My Grandpa Pet Peeves: I am annoyed by PEOPLE. People are stupid, people are dumb asses, people smack their food in front of me and make random noises and I cannot stand that. When I lived in Maryland/Virginia, people sucked and were so rude so I don't like northern people because they don't know how to be polite to strangers and don't care for anyone else. I believe in SOUTHERN HOSPITALITY. Previous Finishes: '''3rd, aka Second Runner-Up '''Favorite Past Moment: Oh my, definitely my rants in confessionals. I felt so free when I was giving my confessionals, and I may have went off a little 'too' much, but NO REGRETS. '''Previous Survivor You Respects Most: '''JACE. He voted for me to win? I mean, come on, that's RESPECT. No, but he played a solid game strategically and socially, and seems like a cool dude even though I haven't talked to you that much. '''Previous Survivor You Respects Least: '''MARTYNAS. Everyone saw our argument, and I do not feel like he should have won Mongolia. Not only that, but he had such a TERRIBLE strategic mindset. When we got into an argument after he lied about his vote, he then told me his ENTIRE game, then gave me SCREENSHOTS and told me I could ruin his game with those. I was prepared to EXPOSE HIM but unfortunately, went inactive that night. His lackluster of a game was unfortunately rewarded due to the inactive (me) player, and Kaeden who didn't do much either even though I wish Kaeden had won. Won't be surprised if Marty is brought back in Resurgence to get a GOOD win this time. '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''Last time, I was held back due to events outside of the game. Hopefully this time, I will be able to focus one hundred percent on the game and play the best of my ability. I'm super excited and enjoyed my stay last time, hoping this time around it will be the same. Voting History ---- =Big Brother 5= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mongolia Contestants Category:Bayartai Tribe Category:Shan Yu Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Finalists Category:Returning Players Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Qin Tribe Category:Mushu Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Resurgence Jury Members Category:Big Brother 5 Houseguests